Robot Masters
Throughout World 3, The Megaverse, and beyond, the Coalition must fight a number of Dr. Wily's creations, the Robot Masters. They primarily serve as end bosses for a level, but can also act as mini-bosses or even obstacles. List of Robot Masters Air Man "Poor child. You should have known you can't beat me." Aqua Man "Finally, it's my turn. I'm Aqua Man." Aqua Man acts with Pirate Man as the level bosses of Aqua Reef. When in a support position, he will attack the player with Water Balloons occasionally. When he comes down to fight, he will also attack with a stream of water that must be positioned around and by causing a geyser directly underneath the player. Bubble Man "You just keep showing off, Mr. My-legs-work-well-on-land. We'll see who's laughing when you have to '''swim' facing me!"'' Bubble Man is one of many Mega Man characters to be featured in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. His role as a boss comes in the level, Fort BubbleMan, which is level 3 of World 3, World of 20XX-210X. Bubble Man's main attack patterns are mainly shooting bubbles at a character. He'll start by firing three projectiles while moving from one side of the room to the next. When he gets to the other side, he will release more projectiles in a way so that a character will find it hard to avoid. Since the characters are in water while fighting Bubble Man, it makes it impossible to stomp him. So, to make up for that, Bubble Man will shoot out bubbles that will bounce around the room. The bubbles can be stomped and when they are, they will drop to the floor in which a character can pick them up to throw at Bubble Man. Even characters who can't normally stomp enemies can stomp on the bubbles. Cut Man "I'm going to make paper dolls out of you!" Cut Man is one of the many Mega Man characters to appear in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. His role in this game is a boss in the level, Maintenance Tower, which is level 2 of World 3, The Megaverse. Cut Man's attack patterns involve throwing his scissor-like blades he has on his head at the player as he runs about the room. The blades will travel in the path of a boomerang. When Cut Man throws his blades at the character, he can be stomped upon until the blades return. Elec Man "Do your worst, but I find it hard to believe that such a low-voltage robot like you can defeat me." Elec Man is a Robot Master who serves as the level boss for the Maintenance Tower level in The Megaverse. He runs around the room and fires his Thunder Beam to attack the player. Once his health begins to dip down, he can use a Thunder Bolt attack to summon lighting bolts on top of the player's head, making him invulnerable for the duration of the attack. Galaxy Man Gemini Man Guts Man "Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt." Guts Man is a boss from the Mega Man series. He first appeared in the first Mega Man, where he was one of the six Robot Masters that served as the games primary bosses. In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, he appears as the boss of Guts Man Quarry, a level in The Megaverse. Guts Man is a large robot with super strength. His primary means of attack in both the Mega Man games and MKF is throwing large rocks at the player. After he leaps, if the player is touching the ground, they will be temporarily stunned and knocked back when he comes down. Since the blocks Guts Man throws come from the ceiling occasionally after he hops, the player should stick to long-range attacks, though stomping is useable if there are no other options. Knight Man Metal Man "Sorry, were you expecting some kind of formal introduction first? I'm Metal Man, the robot Cut Man should've been!" Napalm Man Needle Man "I live to serve you, Dr. Wily." Nitro Man Pirate Man Shade Man Skull Man Skull Man is one of the many Mega Man characters to appear in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. His role in this game is a boss in the level, Skull Man Wastelands, which is level 8 of World 3, The Megaverse. http://i25.photobucket.com/albums/c83/Obreck2/MKF/MKFScreen2/screenshot466.jpg Along with running and jumping at you, Skull Man also has his invincible Skull Shield and his own buster cannon, which he can aim but not charge. He also been given a new power in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion: the ability to summon skeletons to aid him. (The skeletons come from the game, Black Tiger, an old 80's arcade platformer, also by Capcom.) Skull Man is invulnerable to stomps and can only be harmed by projectile attacks or the thrown skulls from his summoned skeletons. Slash Man Snake Man Star Man Top Man Top Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. ''Top Man's original purpose was to entertain children, but he has since taken up residence in the bizarre Spinning Greenhouse. Top Man has an auto-gyro system, which allows him to spin continuously with no ill effects. Top Man currently serves as one of the bosses you encounter in Wily Citadel 2, the second of the three World Boss stages at the end of World 3, the World of 20XX-210X. His attacks are simple to dodge, as he uses the same attack pattern. He attacks by launching three tops into the air and makes them home in on you, then he spins around to the other side of the arena. Players should utilize their long-range attacks to hurt him, (should they have access to the Mega Man Suit) or else stomp on him while he passes beneath them. Turbo Man Uranus '''Uranus' is one of the many Mega Man characters in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. An advanced form of Robot Master called a Stardroid, Uranus stands guard as the boss of Temple of Uranus, the second Secret level of World 3, The Megaverse. http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a168/ltsplurge/UranusPic.png Although big, bulky, and slow, Uranus makes up for it with sheer strength. The ceiling and floor of his chamber are made up entirely of stone blocks, which he can pick up and throw at you, or jar loose using his massive weight. He is frequently jumping during the battle, and he is so heavy that each time he lands, he creates a small earthquake that can stun you if you're touching the ground. He also has an extremely dangerous technique that he uses frequently, where he jumps and generates such a heavy impact that it actually knocks loose a massive section of the ceiling above, causing it to fall and fill half the room, killing the player instantly if caught underneath it. Fortunately he only uses this move as part of a routine attack pattern, so it's easy to avoid once you've memorized his patterns and can see it coming. When his hit points are low, he uses one last desperation move where he smashes through the floor and repeatedly tried to drill into you from below, creating holes in the floor leading to a bottomless pit. Fortunately he only uses this technique once per battle. Wood Man "This is the best you can do? Dr. Wily had me worried for nothing." Wood Man is a Robot Master encountered in Wood Man Forest in The Megaverse. His primary attack pattern is to summon his Leaf Shield, then hurl it at the player while leaves rain from above. He also makes a small hop toward the player while doing this, leaving him open to attack until the falling leaves disappear and he creates a new shield. Trivia *Top Man was previously featured in his own level, prior to the official level list being revealed. The level was to be based upon his original stage from Mega Man 3, and was called Spinning Greenhouse. However while his stage was scrapped, Top Man himself was relocated to the second of the three Wily Citadel stages. Category:Bosses Category: Bosses of the Mega Man Universe